Jacksonville, North Carolina
Jacksonville is a city in and the county seat of Onslow County, North Carolina. The population of the city is 70,145, making it the 14th-largest in the state. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 58.36% White (40,936) 20.41% Black or African American (14,316) 14.68% Hispanic or Latino (10,297) 6.55% Other (4,596) 12.2% (8,557) of Jacksonville residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Jacksonville has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 56 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 3.70 murders a year. Pokemon See the Onslow County page for more info. Fun facts * In addition to Albert J. Ellis Airport, Jacksonville is also served by MCAS New River. * In 2009, the Jacksonville metropolitan statistical area (MSA) ranked as the ninth highest in the United States for percentage of commuters who walked to work (8.1 percent). * On June 21, 2016, Jacksonville became the first jurisdiction to adopt a paid holiday honoring the 13th Amendment to the United States Constitution which made slavery in the United States and its territories illegal. The resolution of adoption targets the prevention of the modern slavery epidemic in the form of human trafficking, which includes forcing children to engage in labor and combat. ** In recognition of the history of African Americans (and remembering the Montford Point Marines who faced second class citizenship), Jacksonville honored their heritage and the enfranchisement their ancestors received from the 13th Amendment. The holiday (Freedom Day) will be celebrated on the second Monday in December, which will always fall between the dates of the states' ratification (6 December 1865) and Secretary of State's proclamation of the 13th Amendment to the U.S. Constitution (18 December 1865). * Construction of Camp Lejeune caused a population explosion in the small town of about 800 inhabitants as new workers migrated to the area. Growth continued to be fueled by both young Marine families and military retirees. Today, Jacksonville's primary industry is retail sales and services. The primary migration draw continues to be the U.S. Marine Corps. * Jacksonville is home to Coastal Carolina Community College and a satellite campus of Coastal Carolina Battle Academy. * R&B singer O'Bryan was born in nearby Sneads Ferry. Little known country-pop artist Danielle Peck is a Jacksonville native. * Demographically, Jacksonville is the youngest city in the United States with an average age of 22.8 years old, which can be attributed to the large military presence. The low age may also be in part due to the population drastically going up over the past 80 years. * The state's largest contest hall is located in Jacksonville. * Jacksonville is also the birthplace of the current president of the North Carolina Showcase Committee, Daniel James Jackson. * Jacksonville has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, electric showers, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, some sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, some auto parts places and car dealerships, a country club, Jacksonville Mall and a few other shopping centers, some fast food and chain restaurants, Piggly Wiggly, Lowe's Home Improvement, Walmart, Nintendo World, Solstice Apparel, Food Lion, Harbor Freight Tools, Target, Sam's Club, Goodwill, Hobby Lobby, a Verizon retailer, Home Depot, some hotels/motels, some local restaurants and businesses, Hakata Japanese Steak House, Sahara Hookah & Vape, El Mariachi Mexican, Wasabi Japanese Sushi & Cuisine, Ducks Grille & Bar, Smithfield's Chicken 'N Bar-B-Q, Angry Ginger Irish Pub, No. 1 China Buffet, American Dream Cakes, Elsa's Place, Taqueria La Mexicana, Sake Asian Fusion, Paradise Point Officers' Club, and a few other things. Category:North Carolina Cities